chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath'tab
Rath'tab is a M'arrillian creature. Appearance Rath'tab has taken on a vaguely humanoid from. He glows in shades of watery blue, with his blank, white eyes the only exception. Character Information As a high-ranking member of the Psikoom, and brother to the personal aide of Aa'une, Erak'tabb [citation needed] , Rath'tab had a close relationship to the Oligarch. As Rath'tab believed that the M'arrillians need only rely on the mind, he frowned upon the proponents of Mugic and did everything in his power to remove it from the M'arrillian Tribe. He is a powerful leader and warrior alike.Ultimate Guide Rath'tab, alongside his brothers [citation needed] , Milla'iin, Neth'uar, and Ihun'kalin were tasked with leading the M'arrillian invasion by Aa'une, and eagerly awaited as Phelphor prepared to open the Doors to the Deepmines, making his way to the Overworld upon release. When Maxxor ventured to The Riverlands in order to survey the damage done by the M'arrillians, he is immediately attacked by Erak'tabb. Together with Rath'tab, the two M'arrillians were able to down Maxxor's flying Battlegear, sending it into the depths below, unaware that it could transform into a submarine. Though briefly incapacitated by Maxxor's torpedoes, Maxxor was kept under control by Erak'tabb and Rath'tab's subordinates long enough for them to recover, at which point Erak'tabb attempted to break through the windshield of the submarine. Unexpectedly, Maxxor escaped in time on a jet ski, and the two M'arrillians continue their pursuit. Maxxor. Though originally intent on utilizing the Song of Translocation to make a clean getaway, realizes that Erak'tabb and Rath'tab would be brought with him wherever he went, and so he instead speeds over a waterfall, at which point the M'arrillians end their pursuit. Sometime later, Rath'tab ventured to Glacier Plains to help Gal'drad oversee operations of the Heat Cannon. When a small squadron of Tribal Alliance fighters entered the airspace, Rath'tab and another M'arrillian attacked without hesitation, as the squadron planned to destroy the Heat Cannon before it could fire. Rath'tab managed to take out the airship's stabilizers, sending it hurtling to the ground below, however the squadron, led by Tangath Toborn, deployed with parachutes in order to continue their mission. Frafdo then engaged both M'arrillians to buy his comrades time. Tangath planned to have the remainder of the squadron assault the M'arrillians in order to distract them long enough for him to cast the Symphony of Stasis, freezing time and thereby preventing the M'arrillians from launching the Heat Cannon. As Tangath sledded down the mountain, an attack from Rath'tab separated him from the Symphony of Stasis. While Vinta and Ghatup managed to attack Rath'tab and keep him away from Tangath, the Heat Cannon was powered up enough to fire. Acting quickly as the tidal wave swept over the Glacier Plains, Tangath Toborn found the Symphony of Stasis and sacrificed himself in order to cast it, freezing both him and the M'arrillians within the wave. Somehow, Rath'tab managed to escape, however soon after Aa'une was destroyed, meaning that the M'arrillians would no longer be indestructible. In the time that followed, the M'arrillians were forced to retreat by the Tribal Alliance, and infighting began as many of the M'arrillians attempted to lay claim to the position of leader of the M'arrillian Tribe. During the M'arrillian Civil War, Rath'tab became a member of the AZAIA. In this new position, Rath'tab would be tasked with looking into the minds of others. He received visions of Taffial's discovery of the Lost City of Kehn-Sep. Even with the turmoil within the M'arrillian Tribe, Rath'tab continued to have a presence in the Overworld. During this time, he fought with Arctus, unaware of the power he possessed. Arctus launched an Allmageddon attack during the battle, effectively eliminating Rath'tab. Appearances From the Deep, Part 2 What appears to be Rath'tab is seen following the ensuing wave from Phelphor opening the Deep Mine doors. UnderWorld OverThrown Tom, Peyton, and Sarah watch a player named DanianDan battle a Rath'tab in the dromes. He ultimately loses to the M'arillian's hypnosis. Last Stand Rath'tab and a grunt M'arillian intercept Tangath Toborn's team's aircraft as they reach their heat cannon base in Glaier Plains, shooting it down. He engages in battle with Frafdo off screen, either winning but not managing to kill Frafdo or ending in a draw. Him and the Coral fighters battle with the team as they open fire atop the neighboring cliff. They continue up until the cannon's fully charged and melts a glacier. They step aside and cheer, letting the tsunami engulf them. However, Tangath casts Symphony of Stasis on the wave he's too caught inside, all becoming frozen in time. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Rath'tab, Mind Scryer Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies The original Rath'tab can be incredibly useful against decks that really on mugic. Rath'tab Mind Scryer is great against elemental decks. His ability works great with Bladez, who can lower disciplines in his brainwashed form. See also * M'arrillians * The second ultra rare m'arrilian in this set, Rath’tab is an anti mugic creature too. His ability takes away all of the opposing engaged creatures counters, which can be usefull to most armies. Trivia Category:M'arrillians Category:Beyond the Doors Category:M'arrillian Chieftains Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Creatures Category:Unique Cards Category:Creatures With Water Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Super Rare Creatures Notes and References